


Tinier D@ys

by suarhnir



Category: Star Girl Fashion CocoPPa (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, TinierMe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: A series of fanart based on the now defunct predecessor of Star Girl Fashion CocoPPA game





	1. Pootan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unofficial welcoming committee leader

[](http://imgbox.com/CaeS3qJ5)


	2. Decemberist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fishing fiend of Gourd Pond

[](http://imgbox.com/wejz7GMG)


	3. Shia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gacha collector

[](http://imgbox.com/CBhiVuRV)


	4. Coffee Croix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The casanova and #1 dad

[](http://imgbox.com/2SB5jTMT)


	5. Kyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun loving fashionista

[](http://imgbox.com/WOt2qiqL)


	6. Quiche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witty wallflower

[](http://imgbox.com/YQaC0F9D)


	7. Ruito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quiet bookworm

[](http://imgbox.com/obh5KgzK)


	8. Miirai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friendly socialite

[](http://imgbox.com/fRcCgjmX)


	9. Count Moko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stoic gentleman

[](http://imgbox.com/WJVOAcW8)


	10. Malala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The caring and nurturing friend

[](http://imgbox.com/nb7XKaTO)


	11. Mr. Rawr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The genuine nice guy

[](http://imgbox.com/u2oCZHBy)


	12. Suarhnir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jack-of-all-trades adventurer

[](http://imgbox.com/Gn4uw7I9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oyos, obviously this was my own avatar


End file.
